


i will move heaven and earth

by naktoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, does that summary even make sense idk, like graphic death scenes nothing spicy, mentions of death and graphic scenes and stuff, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon's mind is full of death. He does not want Wonho added to the body count.</p><p>(available in <a href="https://bapsworldblog.wordpress.com/2017/07/28/transfichyungwonho-i-will-move-heaven-and-earth/">vietnamese!</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will move heaven and earth

**Author's Note:**

> this fit the word count cap to be added to the drabble collection but i just got so excited abt how this came out that i wanted it to be its own thing LOL who am i  
> this is............ idk. pretty neat right? right? yeah
> 
> //shameless self promotion time sign-ups for my [monsta x fic exchange](http://extrastars.livejournal.com) opened today... so if u wanna check that out... pls...
> 
> anyway! kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope u enjoy!!

Sometimes, Hyungwon looks into the mirror and doesn’t recognize himself. He sees someone different, all pale skin and dirty hair, an ancient soul trapped in a too-human body. When he was in high school, he used to be taller, but the slump in his shoulders has long since taken away the extra centimeters. He barely has time to even think anymore, too many words and scenes crammed inside his head.

He’s been told that he is a prophet. There are word of other prophets existing in this world, some that foresee future destruction and others that can simply guess the lottery numbers. Hyungwon is different- all he foresees are deaths. They are the deaths of people near him, and it only flashes in his mind if they are to die within the next thirty days.

It is heavy. He used to keep a diary, just to dump it all out of his head, but now-

“The girl beside me on the elevator today was twenty-three,” Hyungwon says, staring up at the ceiling as Wonho brushes his bangs away from his forehead. “She’s going to be hit by a car. It was bloody. I think I heard bones crunching, I usually don’t hear sound with it.”

Wonho remains silent. Hyungwon is thankful that he has such a wonderful person to spend his days with, one who will listen diligently to Hyungwon as he details each vision he’s had the past day. Wonho never says anything because nothing he can say can suffice. Hyungwon is thankful for it.

“There was an old lady, she’s almost ninety,” Hyungwon continues, closing his eyes. He can see the lady’s delicate, wrinkled face in his mind even now, hours after their meeting. “She handed me a brochure about Jesus or something. I didn’t read it. She’s going to die peacefully, no glamour about it. It was a nice change, I’m glad.”

Almost at odds with what Hyungwon’s saying, Wonho says, quietly, “I love you.”

“I know.”

Wonho brushes his thumb by the corner of Hyungwon’s eye, cupping one side of his face gently. “I’m sorry.”

Hyungwon opens his eyes and looks up at Wonho. Wonho looks as tired as Hyungwon feels, and Hyungwon wonders if he’s selfish for dumping his thoughts on Wonho all the time. He looks away, thoughtful, before he says, “I love you too.”

 

They are brushing their teeth together in the morning, Hyungwon’s shoulder pressed against Wonho’s, when it comes to him. A flash of red, a scream that sounds muffled by cotton, steel framework falling from the sky, a body smashed into the sidewalk.

Hyungwon chokes on his toothpaste, toothbrush falling to the floor. Wonho grabs his upper arms to keep him from falling. “Are you okay?” Wonho asks, eyes full of worry.

Wonho knows how this works. He must know what has happened, and yet, his first concern is Hyungwon. Hyungwon wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then tucks his face into Wonho’s shoulder.

“It was me, right?” Wonho asks quietly, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon and beginning to sway slightly. “I’m sorry.”

Hyungwon can’t help but cry, thinking about the times he now has to look forward to, where he sleeps alone and brushes his teeth alone and lives alone, deals with his curse alone. Wonho keeps him close, turning his head to kiss Hyungwon’s temple.

“I love you,” Wonho whispers. “Don’t forget that, I love you so much.”

Hyungwon won’t forget it. There is no way he could.

 

Hyungwon has only ever spoken to one other prophet in his life, and he calls him the following day.

Foregoing a greeting, Hyungwon says, “My boyfriend is going to die within a month and I don’t know what to do.”

Siyoung replies, “Pray.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am serious. There’s nothing else we can do. Whatever chucked this prophet shit on us has to be high above us, somewhere in that big lofty beyond. So, pray.”

Hyungwon is silent for a moment, chewing on his thumbnail absently. “I didn’t want to let him go to work today, I’m- I’m so scared.”

“I know. I- I know.”

Of course Siyoung knows. “... Didn’t… didn’t you pray? Every day? Trying to change what the future told you.”

Siyoung laughs. “Certainly did. Fat lot of good that did me, but maybe it’ll do something for you. At least your visions don’t fuck with you, mine sent me a feed of symbolism so I was left guessing, _is it really_? And then he was already gone. I never took his pictures down from around the house, I- my lock screen is still one of his dumb selfies.”

Hyungwon is hurting now, but he can’t imagine the lifelong sting that losing your husband of three years would bring. Hunchul has been dead for two years and still Siyoung gets that waver in his voice when he speaks about him. Hyungwon can imagine himself the same.

“Wonho is the only person that doesn’t treat me like I’m crazy,” Hyungwon says, curling in on himself. “He loves me so much, and worries about me, and I just- god, I just don’t want him to die. Not soon.”

“Do you think maybe it’s us that makes them die?” Siyoung asks, and it seems more like he’s thinking out loud, so Hyungwon stays silent. “Like, people die every day, but… you just can’t help but think. Maybe that lady died because I shook her hand, or maybe my husband died because I loved him too much. That sort of thing.”

“After this, I’m going to be alone. I don’t know how I’m going to handle it.”

“You handle it the best you can. Call me if you need to talk, or you can just… come over. I still live in the same shitty apartment. Tell Wonho you love him as much as you can.”

As much as Hyungwon can will never be enough. Hyungwon finds himself tearing up. “Thank you, really.”

“No problem, kid. I’m serious, though… pray. It’s always worth a shot. Stay safe.”

“You too.”

Siyoung hangs up and Hyungwon sets his phone on the coffee table, resting his forehead on his knees. _Please, whatever you are, whatever did this to me. I don’t deserve this. Let me keep the only thing that makes me happy._

_Please._

 

They get married. It’s all fake, and their rings are imaginary, but they kiss each other like it’s real and Hyungwon feels a little better, a little worse.

Wonho has gone to work every day this month and come back with little more than scratches on his hands. As the would-be deadline approaches, Hyungwon is beginning to think that his makeshift prayer worked.

Hyungwon has taken Siyoung’s advice and tells Wonho he loves him so much that it’s begun to get annoying to his own ears. Despite it, Wonho smiles every time and says it back without fail.

Hyungwon feels lighter than he has in years, the weight of knowing that he is not going to be left alone to deal with his loaded head by himself.

Hyungwon rarely leaves the house so, in celebration, he suggests that he and Wonho go to get dinner. They pass by signs notifying pedestrians that there is construction taking place very near to the sidewalk, and Hyungwon is briefly reminded of his vision.

_He is safe._

Hyungwon hears the snapping of steel cables before he sees it and he is frozen in place, breath taken from him. Wonho’s hand has disappeared from his and the steel beams fall onto the sidewalk in front of Hyungwon with an ear-splitting clang, but-

“Woah!” Wonho exclaims from Hyungwon’s left, taking a half-step back.

Hyungwon’s ears are still ringing, but he can’t stop looking at the beams, at the dents they’ve caused in the concrete. “That was you,” he breathes, looking at Wonho then. Realization comes over Wonho’s face after a few moments and he laughs, a grin coming to his face.

“That was me,” Wonho repeats. “I’m glad ‘me’ is still here.”

“I am too,” Hyungwon responds, a smile of his own coming to his face. _I am happier than you will ever know._


End file.
